


whaddup gamers and welcome to minecraft monday

by N1SH1SH1



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Chatting & Messaging, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Polyamory, and that is on jahkoto, chatfic, the ultimate memers: the chatfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:48:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22911256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/N1SH1SH1/pseuds/N1SH1SH1
Summary: chiaki makes a groupchat and everyone is gay the end[updates once/twice a week]
Relationships: Hanamura Teruteru/Ultimate Imposter/Ryota Mitarai, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito/Nanami Chiaki, Koizumi Mahiru/Saionji Hiyoko, Mioda Ibuki/Pekoyama Peko, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Sonia Nevermind/Soda Kazuichi/Tanaka Gundham
Comments: 15
Kudos: 76





	1. ultimate gaymers

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [if 2 phantom thieves were on the moon and one killed the other with a rock would that be fucked up or what](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10899048) by [mellofricker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mellofricker/pseuds/mellofricker). 
  * Inspired by [[DISCONTINUED] i swear i'm original](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22787206) by [bonelesslightbulb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonelesslightbulb/pseuds/bonelesslightbulb). 
  * Inspired by [welcome to class 2-a](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22230580) by [elliotts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elliotts/pseuds/elliotts). 



> so danganronpa 2 has devoured my life
> 
> not spoiling endgame ships, but there are some spicy ones 😳

**nanami chiaki added 15 people to chat “minecraft monday”**

nanami chiaki: whaddup gamers welcome to minecraft monday

komaeda nagito: owo what’s this?

hinata hajime: nagito never say that again for the rest of our lives

  
  


**komaeda nagito changed 16 names**

  
  


minecraft gf: …

minecraft gf: acceptable

hopes and dreams: :D

roblox bf: unacceptable

hopes and dreams: D:

  
  


**minecraft gf changed hopes and dreams’s name to fortnite bf**

  
  


minecraft gf: father son and holy spirit

roblox bf: and so it was said

fortnite bf: so it will be

daddy shark: owo komaeda plays fortnite?

daddy shark: also yyyyyy ;0;

i’m a fucking pretty princess: lmao accurate

daddy shark: SONIA!!! :D

i’m a fucking pretty princess: SOUDA!!! :D

gunham: hello my loves~

gunham: …

gunham: alright, who snitched?

fortnite bf: auauaugugua

daddy shark: oh would you look at the time i have to go bye sonia bye GUNHAM

gunham: i swear to you shark toothed prince, i will make good on my threats. i will put the ‘gun’ in gundham

daddy shark: uwu

fatal frame: …

fatal frame: i mean, accurate

look for the gummy bear album in stores: komaeda you’re a cunt >:(

minecraft bf: oI! don’t yell at my bf >:(((((

nurse joy: hhello everyyone

fortnite bf: hi tsumuki!

i’m a fucking pretty princess: hey tsumuki!

nurse joy: hhi kommaeda! hi ssonia!

look for the gummy bear album in stores: ugh she even types out her stutter >:/

fatal frame: hiyoko don’t be a meanie head

fatal frame: you know that i sometimes tremble too

look for the gummy bear album in stores: fine whatever >:p

cooking daddy: hA lMAO

i found you faker: ok who gave teruteru rights

cooking daddy: h-hewwo twogami 🥵🥵🥵

i found you faker: …

i found you faker: begone thot

cooking daddy: >:((((((

i found you faker: ok fiiiine ilu

cooking daddy: ilu2 UwU

gonna freaking flip: need me a freak like dat doe 😳

daddy shark: 😳

gonna freaking flip: stfu souda u have 2 partners

dad: yeah souda, why does ur mom let u have 2 partners >:((((

daddy shark: _@dad_ ur my dad doe

dad: u rite shid

i found you faker: i forgot to ask

i found you faker: _@fornite bf_ wtf is up with our names?

minecraft gf: allow me, a real gamer, to explain

roblox bf: oh god oh fuck she’s typing

i’m a fucking pretty princess: chiaki is taking a long time i’m kinda scared

minecraft gf:

minecraft gf- take a guess

roblox bf- matches mine

fortnite bf- matches mine

daddy shark- teefs

i’m a fucking pretty princess- ultimate

gunham- souda snitched

boss baby kinnie- haha babie

fire emblem reject- ultimate + really good game

fatal frame- ultimate + cool horror game

look for the gummy bear album in stores- gummy bear

ultimate post malone- ultimate + god

nurse joy- ultimate + pokemon (mikan loves chansey uwu)

cooking daddy- ultimate + cool video game + hahaheeheehoohoo funny joke

i found you faker- ultimate + sanic

gonna freaking flip- ultimate + maymay

dad- you are my dad you’re my dad boogiewoogiewoogie

bootleg rohan- ultimate + annie may

minecraft gf: full explanation :p

minecraft gf: i helped nagito with them

  
  


**i found you faker pinned a message to “minecraft monday”**

  
  


minecraft gf: thanks other dad

fortnite bf: how many dads do we even have?

roblox bf: CHIAKI NO I SEE YOU TYPING

daddy shark: can all the class dads say aye

daddy shark: no hanamura, daddies don’t count >:(

dad: aye

i found you faker: aye

cooking daddy: aye

cooking daddy: SHUT UP TWOGAMI MITARAI AND I ARE DATING I’M STILL TECHNICALLY UR DAD

dad: he rite doe, he made my team dinner before a game once ;0;

nurse joy: hhanammura is ddad conffirmed

boss baby kinnie: h

boss baby kinnie: nanami komaeda you’re both dead to me

boss baby kinnie: i only tolerate you two bc of hajime

minecraft gf: uwu

fortnite bf: uwu

roblox bf: i’m so sorry fuyuhiko i’m morosexual :/

i found you faker: wait a minute

i found you faker: my dad senses are tingling

i found you faker: **_IBUKI_ **

fire emblem reject: WHERE IS SHE

i found you faker: IDK I THOT SHE WAS WITH YOU _@fire emblem reject_

fire emblem reject: ok she’s good

fire emblem reject: she was vibin in the vents

daddy shark: oh to be smol 😔

i’m a fucking pretty princess: hee hee >:3c

daddy shark: i wanna hide in the vents with my bf and gf but i’m too tol ;0;

gunham: it’s ok my love, we can still cuddle under sonia’s blanket

gunham: uwu

  
  


**gunham changed their name to e’bony darkness**

  
  


e’bony darkness: much better

ultimate post malone: IBUKI IS HERE!!!!

fire emblem reject: hi ibuki :3

ultimate post malone: :3

boss baby kinnie: IBUKI DID YOU TEACH PEKO THAT????

ultimate post malone: perhaps

bootleg rohan: don’t fuck with me, i have a death note notebook

fortnite bf: ryota voice: don’t fuck with me, i have the power of god and anime on my side

bootleg rohan: …

bootleg rohan: _@minecraft gf @roblox bf_ i’m sorry for your loss


	2. souda's seamen (get it?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> gonna freaking flip: let’s get some fresh topics up in this bitch
> 
> gonna freaking flip: like how you forgot to dig up souda from the death trap you put him in

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter was inspired by that one episode of mythbusters and my own stupid pining self back in sophomore year
> 
> bleh :p

**minecraft monday**

  
  


gonna freaking flip: wikihow how to tell two underclassmen that you like the both of them and want to get in on their relationship

dad: owo

dad: what’s this?

  
  


**gonna freaking flip deleted 1 message**

  
  


gonna freaking flip:  _ you saw nothing _

dad: did i?

gonna freaking flip:  **_you saw nothing_ **

dad: i saw nothing

gonna freaking flip: nekomaru i can see you crossing your fingers you’re sitting across from me

dad: fine >:((((

dad: but i expect you to get it together and ask them

gonna freaking flip: fineeeee daddddd >:((((

i’m a fucking pretty princess: tea?

gonna freaking flip: no tea here

i’m a fucking pretty princess: i smell  _ tea _

ultimate post malone: IBUKI SMELLS TEA TOO!!!!

gonna freaking flip: peace out yo time to oof

look for the gummy bear album in stores: is this ab those underclassman you’re thirsty for?

gonna freaking flip: IM NOT THIRSTY FOR ANYONE

i’m a fucking pretty princess: u so thirsty, don’t worry i’ll spill the tea

daddy shark: sonia put ur goddam phone away i’m gonna commit a felony

i’m a fucking pretty princess: but kaaaaazzzzz

i’m a fucking pretty princess: the teeeeaaaa

i’m a fucking pretty princess: :’(((

daddy shark: put ur phone away and cuddle me or i’ll vibe check u >:((((

  
  
  


ultimate post malone: SONIA????

ultimate post malone: SONIA?!?!?!

fire emblem reject: ms kiesha ms kiesha oh my fucking god she fucking ded

dad: rip in peace sonia vibe checked by her bf (pronounced beef)

minecraft gf: SNAKE? SNAAAAAAAAAAKE!

roblox bf: u too or i’ll be joining souda in committing a felony

minecraft gf: your threats do not frighten me hinata hajime

roblox bf: if you wake nagito there’ll be hell to pay

minecraft gf: you cannot defeat me

roblox bf: i know, but he can

roblox bf:  _ @fortnite bf _

minecraft gf: >:0

minecraft gf: bIAKJDFALSDKFJ;SADLKJ

dad: i think we can all agree to postpone this until our partners are all fully awake

ultimate post malone: IBUKI DOESN’T WANT ANYMORE NEEDLESS DEATHS

\---

e’bony darkness: so about that tea

gonna freaking flip: SNORE that was hours ago

gonna freaking flip: let’s get some fresh topics up in this bitch

gonna freaking flip: like how you forgot to dig up souda from the death trap you put him in

e’bony darkness: death trap? of what are you speaking mortal?

e’bony darkness: OH SHIT

e’bony darkness:  _ @i’m a fucking pretty princess _ MY QUEEN YOUR GUT FEELING WAS RIGHT WE DID FORGET SOMETHING

i’m a fucking pretty princess: wait what did we forget?

i’m a fucking pretty princess: fUCK

fortnite bf: ha

minecraft gf: nagito don’t laugh souda almost drowned

fortnite bf: how doe?

roblox bf: the tide came in >:p

e’bony darkness: our shark toothed prince is unharmed!

e’bony darkness: he just now resembles a wet raccoon

i’m a fucking pretty princess: [sorrybabe.jpg]

daddy shark: i have zero (0) datemates >:/

boss baby kinnie: hE LOOKS LIKE HE CRAWLED OUT OF A WET DUMPSTER

daddy shark: this is not funny. delete this or my lawyer will be in contact.

fire emblem reject: where doe 👀

daddy shark: i

cooking daddy: shut dOWN

daddy shark: hey hanamura!

cooking daddy: hewwo!

cooking daddy: glad to see you’re still living

fatal frame: WHO WANTS TO SEE THE PICTURES/VIDEO I TOOK OF SOUDA STUCK IN THE SAND

cooking daddy: ME!!!!

boss baby kinnie: ME

daddy shark: NOOOOO

fatal frame: [doodoodoo.jpg]

fatal frame: [hescrem.jpg]

fatal frame: [aaaaa.jpg]

fatal frame: [wakemeupinside.jpg]

fatal frame: [oceanman.mp4]

daddy shark: i’m fleeing the country don’t call

e’bony darkness: i’m so sorry my love

e’bony darkness: we didn’t mean to abandon you to a watery grave

i’m a fucking pretty princess: ^^^

i’m a fucking pretty princess: we promise it won’t happen again

daddy shark: bold of you to assume i’m doing that again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the disconnected halves of this chapter just imagine that they were doing their thing and not texting each other?
> 
> i know, wild for these idiots but i dIDNT REALIZE UNTIL NOW OK


	3. [minecraft drinking noises]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> minecraft gf: https://images-na.ssl-images-amazon.com/images/I/81hd5lv7YFL._AC_SY679_.jpg
> 
> minecraft gf: https://images-na.ssl-images-amazon.com/images/I/61dKUutrQhL._AC_SX425_.jpg
> 
> daddy shark: thanks, i hate it
> 
> boss baby kinnie: it’s just??? an image of a jar???? and a hatsune miku figure???

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmao sorry i died for a hot second there i didn't have any ideas for this fic

minecraft gf:  [ https://images-na.ssl-images-amazon.com/images/I/81hd5lv7YFL._AC_SY679_.jpg ](https://images-na.ssl-images-amazon.com/images/I/81hd5lv7YFL._AC_SY679_.jpg)

minecraft gf:  [ https://images-na.ssl-images-amazon.com/images/I/61dKUutrQhL._AC_SX425_.jpg ](https://images-na.ssl-images-amazon.com/images/I/61dKUutrQhL._AC_SX425_.jpg)

daddy shark: thanks, i hate it

boss baby kinnie: it’s just??? an image of a jar???? and a hatsune miku figure???

bootleg rohan:  _ @minecraft gf _ meet me in the fucking pit

minecraft gf: don’t fuck with me i have the power of god and anime on my side

dad: i’m confused

daddy shark: NO ONE EXPLAIN IT TO HIM

e’bony darkness: this puzzle confounds me as well

daddy shark: baby, babe, darling, love of my life

daddy shark:  **you do not need to know.**

minecraft gf: ha

fortnite bf: ,,,

fortnite gf: h

cooking daddy: in that case

cooking daddy:  [ https://images-na.ssl-images-amazon.com/images/I/81hd5lv7YFL._AC_SY679_.jpg ](https://images-na.ssl-images-amazon.com/images/I/81hd5lv7YFL._AC_SY679_.jpg)

cooking daddy:  [ https://images-na.ssl-images-amazon.com/images/I/61bGL8mE4tL._AC_SY879_.jpg ](https://images-na.ssl-images-amazon.com/images/I/61bGL8mE4tL._AC_SY879_.jpg)

daddy shark: ;0;

bootleg rohan: 😳😳😳

minecraft gf: hol up let’s run that one back

minecraft gf:  _ how did you understand the joke souda _

daddy shark: gOtTa bLaSt

minecraft gf: GET BACK HERE BITCH YOU HAVE SOME EXPLAINING TO DO

i’m a fucking pretty princess: anyone know why kazuichi is now running down the beach at mach 5

minecraft gf: thanks sonia

minecraft gf: also, sorry for your loss. i’m going to throw your beef into the ocean

i’m a fucking pretty princess: which one

dad: can someone please explain what this means ;0;

boss baby kinnie: …

boss baby kinnie:  _ @minecraft gf _ you’re dead to me

boss baby kinnie: peko just explained it to me and i hate it

dad: what?

daddy shark: mlpcp

roblox bf: i have no clue how he managed to type that out while booking it away from chiaki

fortnite bf: he do be moving quick doe 😳

i’m a fucking pretty princess: fr 😳

e’bony darkness: what secrets does the dark prince hide?

i’m a fucking pretty princess:  _ @daddy shark _ gundam isn’t that innocent, we can explain to him right?

daddy shark: sure, if you want to be the one to explain it

daddy shark: also in dms, i don’t want our other pure chat members to knwokajhf

e’bony darkness: oh my fucking god he fucking dead

roblox bf: d

roblox bf:  _ did gundham just meme? _

e’bony darkness: ,,,,,

e’bony darkness:  _ @minecraft gf _ i despise you

gonna freaking flip: wait wtf?

minecraft gf: hAhA

minecraft gf: souda’s crying rn, probably bc i’m sitting on his back and he can’t get up

cooking daddy: k

roblox bf: Don’t You Dare.

* * *

bootleg rohan: so is nobody going to unpack the fact that all might's ass cheeks probably clap when he walks?

cooking daddy: <https://i.kym-cdn.com/photos/images/original/001/461/349/35c.jpg>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you get the reference, you're either in a discord server with me, or you just happen to know about this specific project.

**Author's Note:**

> funny comments will get a shoutout at the beginning of the next chapter


End file.
